Adventures of a Redheaded Celestial Wizard
by YullenStarDust
Summary: Kaiko, a member of Fairy Tail, has her awesome and awkward missions that she has to do at the Guild. She goes through some changes as these written adventures go on, so be sure to stay tuned!
1. Part of the Team

Kaiko Sachi is your average 19-year old celestial wizard, besides her being a bit clumsy and having anger issues from time to time. Since she was 8 years old, she always wanted to join the Fairy Tail Guild after seeing wizards pass by her homeland of Kakura. So with a magic wand that her parents found at the store and a lot of training lessons from them, she was able to join her dream place at 16 years old.

It still feels like a dream to this redhead, even after three years of being in the Guild. But some things certainly don't change...like Natsu's appetite.

And speaking of appetite, Kaiko and Natsu were visiting a restaurant. Kaiko wasn't really up to going to it since they just came back from a mission, concerning a corrupt celestial wizard that wanted to destroy the Fairy Tail Guild. It left Kaiko exhausted, and same went with Natsu. But the food helped engergize him.

Kaiko sighed. "...Seriously, Natsu. Have you ever gotten a stomach ache from eating all of that food?" She was disgusted by the mountain of food Natsu had before him. She swore that just a few minutes ago, it was much more smaller.

The dull pink haired dragon slayer took a second to lock his grey eyes on Kaiko's bright green eyes. "Nah, of course not! Fighting makes me hungry, so whatever food goes into my stomach, it's automatically transformed into energy." He laughs. "Besides, I share my food with Happy, so it's no big deal."

"Aye!" The small, blue anthro cat agreed, busy chowing down on a piece of fish.

Kaiko exhaled, and slumped in her seat. "...I don't how Lucy and the others deal with this appetite of yours. I still haven't gotten used to it."

"Even after three years of being in the Guild?" Natsu questioned, then laughed once more. "Man! That's a new record."

Happy raised a paw. "Yes! Kaiko beat Lucy's record!"

"Be quiet, you two!" Kaiko growled between gritted teeth, and slumped down back in her seat.

Gee...I wish I was back in the Guild instead of being here. Kaiko looked out the window. I would like to talk with Lucy and the others and relax, before there are any more missions assigned.

The redhead then averted her eyes to Natsu, and her mouth dropped open in surprise. The last time she saw the food, it was like a huge mountain. But just a few seconds later, it was demolished to crumbs on a plate.

Kaiko didn't know what to say, which allowed Natsu and Happy to bust out laughing. With a sigh, Kaiko shook her head, then stood up.

"Come on." She spoke up, getting their attention. "We need to get back to the Guild and receive the award for the mission."

"The award?" Natsu stifled a belch. His eyes then shot open when he realized what she meant. "Oh, right! Let's get going!"

Kaiko nodded, and went to walk ahead of him, but he ran past her as fast a lightning to the entrance to the door. The celestial wizard blinked, and straightened out her hair, which was sticking out in every which direction from Natsu's running. She reformed the curls at the bottom of her ears, and put the earring in her left ear back in place.

"I'll never understand those two..." Kaiko grumbled as she ran to catch up with the speedy duo.

...

Kaiko sighed in relief as she returned to the Guild. She had returned by herself, since Natsu was already there before her, and arguing with Gray as usual. I guess that means Erza's not here. Kaiko smirked, and walked over to one of the tables, where she saw Lucy talking to Mirajane.

The blonde-haired celestial wizard saw the redhead coming and grinned. "Hey, Kaiko!" She waved, and nodded for Kaiko to sit down with them. "How was the mission?"

Kaiko laughed. "Oh, it went well! We managed to get rid of that corrupt celestial wizard. I believe his name was Ryuko, I'm not so sure. But he certainly won't be trying to demolish the Fairy Tail Guild ever again." Kaiko then reached inside herself to think of what else happened. "Ah, and Natsu wanted to go to a restaurant afterwards."

"I should've known." Lucy smiled, letting Kaiko know that she felt the same way. "He sometimes does that after missions. And I suppose you and Natsu are going to get the award?"

Kaiko nodded. "Yes. That's what I'm going to do right now." She stood up and made her way to get the award for the mission.

"I'm glad that Kaiko and Natsu were able to defeat Ryuko." Mirajane spoke up. "A lot of wizards had tried for years to defeat him, but they failed." She then giggled. "I guess it was because that mission costed $120,000."

"Yep!" Lucy agreed. "They see the amount of money right away and set off." Her smile then returned to a frown. "But I learned my lesson when Natsu and I were took a mission to take care of a greedy rich guy that put a spell on a very good book..."

Mirajane nodded. "Yeah, I remember that. But you guys still did a good job."

"But Natsu and Happy got carried away and destroyed that rich guy's house." Lucy sighed, then thought that over. "Well, that rich guy deserved it for how he treated the author."

Mirajane didn't say anything to that, since Kaiko came back with a ton of dollars in her arms. She had given Natsu $3,000, and Happy $3,000. They didn't complain, since they got even amounts, but they grumbled when Kaiko got the remaining $6,000.

Kaiko was grinning, since she didn't mind. Besides, her parents were on a tight budget, so she thought the dollars would be nice to help them out. So, as she went out of the Guild to send the said amount to her parents, Lucy stopped her.

"Say, Kaiko. Where are you going with that? Because that sure is a lot of money."

Kaiko blinked, and felt sweat running down her face, but it wasn't from being nervous. The stack of dollars was weighing down on her arms. "...Oh, um, it's for my parents." Kaiko spoke up, feeling her balance start to tilt a bit. "They're having some budget problems, so I thought this would help them out."

"Well, that's very nice of you!" Lucy smiled. "Do you need any help?"

Kaiko glanced down at her foot, seeing that it was about to give way, so she straightened her balance quickly. "Oh, I don't need any. I can do this by myself. But thank you for offering."

"No prob!" The blonde wizard watched as Kaiko left the Guild.

The next day, Kaiko woke up from her bed, since she spent the night with her parents after giving them the money. They thought it was very sweet of her, so her staying the night was their version of a thank you.

Kaiko went through her usual routine, which was getting dressed, eating panakes-her favorite food, and grabbing her wand, which she had left on her dresser. She hummed to herself as she went to go back to the Guild, but her mother walking up to her stopped her from doing so.

"Have a good time at the Guild, Kaiko!" her mother encouraged her daughter, then hugged her tight. Kaiko smiled and hugged her mother back. "Be sure to beat those crooks up and get the awards!"

Kaiko laughed. "Thank you, Mother. That always cheers me up." She then looked around. "Say, where's Father?"

"He's at the Guild. He and the other masters are having a meeting right now." Her mother replied. "But don't worry about him, he's perfectly alright." She then waved to Kaiko as the celestial wizard made her way out of the door.

Kaiko grinned as she looked over her shoulder at her mother, waving back. "Bye, Mother! I hope to see you guys again soon!" And then, without any more dialogue, she made her way to the Guild.

...

"Morning, Kaiko!" Lucy greeted Kaiko as she stepped inside of the Guild. "Guess what?"

Kaiko perked up an eyebrow in interest. "What?"

"There's another mission posted up." Lucy smiled, and motioned her hand over to the mission board. She guided Kaiko towards it. "It's really interesting. It has to do with a huge monster that has a resemblance to Cerburus from the Underworld."

The shoulder length blonde-haired girl took a minute to think that over. "I believe it has three dog heads, but it has a body like a minotaur. It's said to be very strong, and is good at defenses."

Kaiko blinked, since she seemed interested in it as well. "Okay then." She then looked around, seeing that the Guild was quieter than it usually was. The people were hushed, and the brunette woman Kaiko saw at the bar all the time was resting her head on the table. "And I'm guessing Erza's back?"

Lucy nodded. "She came back right after you went to your parent's house. You must've not seen her coming, but she had a huge walrus tusk with her. She had defeated a very powerful monster."

"Oh, awesome!" Kaiko grinned, her eyes beaming. She had always admired Erza ever since she joined the Guild. Erza was indeed a very powerful woman, and she actually managed to scare the other wizards to death when she walked into the said place. Kaiko found it funny, since she knew Gray and Natsu were rivals, and pretended to be friends when they saw Erza's glare in the corner of their eyes.

"...I wish that I was one of her partners on a mission." Kaiko sighed.

"Well, you're going to be!" Lucy announced, causing Kaiko to sharply turn around and lock her widened eyes on Lucy's brown eyes.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah." Lucy smiled. "Erza's a little busy right now, but she'll be back soon. You can show her the mission I was talking about. She loves to challenge herself whenever powerful monsters are mentioned."

Kaiko and Lucy suddenly heard footsteps approaching, but slowly. "And speak of the devil, and she she appears." Lucy smirked when Erza made her appearance.

"Am I supposed to be offended by that?" Erza smirked as well, signaling Lucy's joke. She then met eyes with Kaiko, who felt her heart sink. "And who is this person?"

Lucy and Kaiko looked at each other, and Lucy then rested her hands on Kaiko's shoulders. "Oh! This is Kaiko Sachi. She was enrolled by her parents to join the Fairy Tail Guild three years ago. She's a powerful celestial wizard."

Erza thought that over, then stuck out her hand. "I guess I haven't come across her over those years. Anyways, it's nice to meet you, Kaiko."

Kaiko gasped, since her mind had gone blank. She shook Erza's hand in return. "I-It's nice to meet you too, E-Erza."

Erza smiled, and took out her sword. "So I heard from Lucy that you'll be my partner on a mission."

"Yes, you're correct." Kaiko replied, and led her to the mission board. She pointed to the piece of paper that had the three-headed monster on the front. "This is the mission Lucy was talking to me about. The monster is very powerful and will be of interest to you." She then looked up at the price for the mission. 'Oh, and it's $3,000."

"$3,000?" Erza exhaled unethusiasticly. "Doesn't sound like that much. But I'll take the mission."

Kaiko grinned. "Awesome! Do you have your warrior outfit with you?" She asked this question since Erza was in casual clothing.

"No, but I'll put that on now." The redheaded warrior hurried to put it on, and just a few minutes later, she came out with her known attire on her. Kaiko blinked, knowing it wouldn't take her that fast to get ready.

"What are you waiting for?" Erza spoke up, taking her sword out from its hilt. "You can't just stand there."

"O-Oh. Right!" Kaiko got out her wand, and followed Erza to the train.

...

"So where is this monster at?" Erza asked, her arms crossed. She was sitting across from Kaiko in the train. Kaiko was sitting across from her, with her legs crossed.

"Oh, I didn't read that on that piece of paper." Kaiko laughed nervously, getting a surprised look from Erza. "...But to the best of my knowledge, it might be in Rome."

"It might be." Erza closed her eyes. "But you seriously have to read the location next time, Kaiko. If you don't, then you'll get lost, not knowing where it is."

Kaiko frowned sadly, and looked down at the floor. "Okay...my apologies, Erza."

"There's nothing to apoligize about." Erza reassuringly smiled, which Kaiko found surprisng. Erza, as she had heard about her before making her acquaintance, that she wore the opposite look on her face most of the time. "You just need to remember to do that next time, that's all."

"Alright." Kaiko then averted her eyes to the window next to her. She then carefully rested her hands upon the window, marveled at what was outside.

She couldn't believe that their mission was in Rome, and she didn't mean that in a negative way. She was always curious about the mythology that surrounded that place, especially Rome's version of the Greek gods. Kaiko had always loved to learn about Minerva, Athena's Roman counterpart.

"Rome is a beautiful place." The redheaded warrior spoke up, catching Kaiko's attention. "I haven't been to that place for a long time, so it feels good to know that we have a mission on our hands there."

Kaiko blinked, then smiled. "...Yeah, that's true."

The two women exhaled sharply when the train came to a sudden stop. When the aftermath subsided, they could hear everyone else on the train muttering to one another, wondering about what happened.

Erza's brown eyes narrowed, and she stood up quickly. She drew her sword from its hilt, and then motioned for Kaiko to get up. Kaiko did as she was told, and got out her wand.

Erza then looked around, scanning the perimeter around her. Kaiko's eyes nervously followed hers.

"Hmph." Erza frowned, putting her sword back in its hilt. "I thought that some other guild had stopped this train."

Kaiko went to agree with Erza, but soon felt her balance go off. "...I...think it's something else, Erza." The redheaded wizard spoke up after maintaining her balance again.

Erza's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" She and Kaiko carefully stepped out of the train, having to go through one of the windows that had the glass cracked on it from the sudden stop.

Erza coughed when they finally set foot onto the ground, due to the smoke coming from the train. She then looked down to see if that was the problem, and she was right. The train had stopped due to there being no more tracks; it seemed to be broken off by something, and the train had almost plunged down and killed everyone on board.

Kaiko could see her shocked expression turn into a serious one. "What should we do?" she questioned her, causing Erza's eyes to lock on hers.

"We'll have to get this train away from here." Erza replied. "I'm afraid the train tracks that the train is still hanging on to might break any minute. So we'll have to push it back to safety."

"Correct." Kaiko nodded. "But how?"

"Well, your wand is able to push objects back, right?" Erza pointed to the wand Kaiko had in her hand. "With enough power from that wand, you'll be able to push that train back. When you're tired, I'll use my powers to do the rest. Got it?"

"Got it." Kaiko replied, and the two set to work. It took approximately an hour for Kaiko for push the train halfway with the waves from her wand, and the same went for Erza as well.

The two could hear the people on board thanking them for their help. The two women just nodded and said their welcomes. They then looked at each other.

"I guess we'll have to walk the rest of the way, then." Kaiko sighed. "Also, it doesn't seem like Rome is that far away from here-" her sentence was cut short when she looked ahead, seeing that Rome was 5 miles away.

"I...I take that back."

The two finally reached the ancient city after what seemed like hours. It was already afternoon, so the wizard was glad that it wasn't night time.

Kaiko was out of breath from walking, and went to rest her hand on a nearby pillar that was supporting a 1,000 year old house. But she jumped when it suddenly gave way and destroyed the house, turning it into crumbles in just a few seconds.

"What did you do?!" A voice boomed through the town. Kaiko jumped when she heard it, and turned sharply to see who it was.

It was a woman, who Kaiko assumed for her to be the mayor of the place. The woman was in her late 50's, and had jet black hair, which was turning gray due to her aging. Her amber eyes were widened with horror when she saw the house crumble into pieces.

"That...that was a...t-thousand dollar house!" The woman told Kaiko, pointing at the house, her hand shaking. "Somebody was going to buy this house soon, and now...now it's gone!"

The woman started to sob, and Kaiko raised her hands in protest. "I-I'm sorry, m'am...I didn't know the house was like that, and that the pillar would do that."

"You...you didn't know?" The woman looked up at her, her eyes suddenly piercing Kaiko's eyes. Kaiko gasped and stepped back. "You didn't know that this house was like that? Well, you should've paid attention to what you were doing-"

"How long has that house been on sale, anyway, Mrs. Mayor?" Erza questioned, catching the woman's attention. Once the woman looked at her, she stopped talking completely.

"E-Erza!" she stammered, for she recognized the woman. "Oh...um...it's been on sale for about a month. The person wanting to get this house has never come by to buy it."

"And you have had this house on sale since that happened?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"That's true, m'am." The mayor nodded, doing a curtsee. "I believe it's because of its age..."

"And that's the very reason why nobody has bought it." Erza concluded. "Tell me, m'am. Why were you so nervous of it going down?"

The mayor blinked, not knowing what to say. "W-Well, I thought it was going to be torn down by the failing government here, because they can not afford any houses at the moment. I had thought this young lady here was one of them out of sheer fear."

Erza's eyebrows went up. "I see. Well, Kaiko and I are not part of the government. We're part of the Fairy Tail Guild." Kaiko nodded, and showed the mayor the Fairy Tail tattoo she had on her shoulder.

The mayor's eyes widened. "Fairy Tail!" she then smiled out of relief. "Oh, I should've known. I'm so s sorry."

Kaiko smiled, forgiving her. "It's alright, Mrs...?"

" ." The mayor curtseed once more." I'm the mayor of Rome. I had to take over for this place and look over the citizens after this one monster destroyed the place."

"Monster?" Erza's eyes widened. "Was it the one with three heads, similar to Cerbius?"

"T-That's correct." Mrs. Burgundy nodded. "It's in that cave way over there."

She pointed to a cave that was far away from the town, and seemed big enough for the monster to go in.

"Anyways, it's been causing chaos for over 100 years," she continued, "And no one, even ones from your Guild, have ever come to kill it."

"Oh god..." Kaiko gasped. "I believe that the people from our Guild were assigned here and didn't make it."

"Yes." Erza nodded. "That's the very reason." She took her sword out from its hilt. "And we're going to stop that beast once and for all."

The mayor sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you, thank you both!" she clapped her hands together, and moved aside for the two to get through. "I wish you two luck!"

"Thanks." The two redheads called back, then dashed to the cave.

Kaiko started to get nervous as her and Erza were near the entrance of the cave. Erza could sense this due to Kaiko's legs shaking and her arm in a strange position.

"There's nothing to worry about, Kaiko." Erza reassured her, causing Kaiko to straighten her balance and look at the redheaded warrior. "This beast will be easy to defeat. Besides, you're a powerful wizard, are you not?"

Kaiko blinked, a lump appearing in her throat. "Y-Yeah, I am...but...I haven't fought a huge monster before, just ones that were medium sized."

Erza's eyes widened in confusion, and she blinked. "Okay then...but again, you don't have to worry, Kaiko. So stop acting like a wimp."

When the celestial wizard heard Erza's last sentence, her expression changed from nervousness to determination, and she straightened her balance once more.

"...You're right." Kaiko nodded, her voice full of confidence, "I...we can do this."

"That's the spirit." Erza smiled, and then made her way inside the cave. "Now come on. We need to quit talking and start fighting."

Kaiko gasped. "R-Right!" She then ran to catch up with Erza.

The cave was pitch black when Erza and Kaiko stepped inside, so Kaiko used her wand as a light. They then looked around, seeing strange markings on the wall.

"What are these from...?" Kaiko wondered.

"I don't know." Erza replied, scanning the markings twice. "They seem to be symbols from different Guilds...but I don't ours here anywhere-wait." she stopped herself, squinting. She saw something in the distance that was hard to see.

"Kaiko, can you come next to me and shine the light brighter, please?" she ordered. Kaiko obliged, and did what Erza told her to do. The woman gasped when she finally saw it.

"T-That's our symbol for the Fairy Tail Guild. H-How is that possible?" Erza's eyes widened.

"...I don't know." Kaiko was shocked as well. "They're probably from members of our Guild that have come to destroy the monster, but never made it."

"Well,we can't come to that conclusion just yet." Erza reminded Kaiko. "We have to see for ourselves if that is true or not."

She then took out her sword, and gritted her teeth. "...So let's get this over with." She then started making her way down the cave, with Kaiko following her, wand in hand.

The two stopped in their tracks when they came into a huge area, which was basically oval-shaped. Unlike the entrance, the rocks on the walls were blue due to the numerous amount of lights on them.

"...I have a bad feeling about this." Kaiko admitted, but tried her best to shoo away the fear inside of her.

"Don't." Erza simply said to Kaiko, putting it strictly. "This monster to us S-Class members is easy to defeat, and I'm sure it will be for you, too. As said by your fellow members, you are a powerful person, aren't you not?"

Kaiko blinked, forgetting that. "Yes, I am." She then got her confidence back and powered up her wand. It changed appearance, almost taking appearance of a scythe.

Just then, they heard a loud roar boom through the cave. A couple of rocks crumbled to the ground, followed by dust. It wasn't much, but it was enough to strike fear in Kaiko's heart.

Erza walked over and stood in front of Kaiko, with her eyes closed. It was silent for minute before Erza finally opened her eyes. "...He's here."

The redheaded wizard heard footsteps approaching right after the redheaded warrior finished her sentence. The monster indeed had three heads, and the body of a cenetaur, but looked more fierce. It had larger claws, horns, and spikes going along its back, meeting at the start of the tail.

It roared once more, almost causing the two to stumble and lose their balance.

"...Is that... Cerberus?" Kaiko spoke up, not believing her eyes.

"No." Erza replied, who recognized it instantly. "It is Muros, descendant of Cerburus."

Kaiko gasped. "Oh my gosh..." she felt fear hit her again, but then remembered her scythe-wand in her hand. She gulped, replacing the fright with deterimination. "Then, we have to get rid of this thing."

"Right." Erza growled. "If not, it'll kill us, let alone other members of the Guild!" She then did a special move that Kaiko hadn't seen her do. She lit up, and moved one arm to the left, and one arm to the right in a sweeping motion downwards. She then bent forward, and quickly stood back up. When she was finished, Kaiko could see that Erza changed form.

Erza's hair was in pigtails, and her armor colors were now that of black, dark red, and orange. It was predominately dark red on most parts of the armor, but on some parts supported orange and black. It was bascially made up of the breastplate, the gauntlets, and the greaves. The breastplate lacked pouldrons, thus revealing Erza's shoulders, part of her chest and her Fairy Tail mark on her middle left arm, and extended down to cover the lower part of her body.

It, in other words, was somewhat like a one-piece swimsuit, with an orange part covering her chest, and another one circling her waist. The gauntlets sported prominent orange decorations, along with small claw-like protusions on the hands. The greaves were shaped like dragon's claws, which possessed orange-colored knee guards and black parts which extended up from the knees to the upper part of her thighs.

"Whoa..." Kaiko was speechless. "...What form is that?"

"It is my Flame Empress armor form." Erza informed. "This gives me the ability to use Fire Magic when needed." she then exhaled in frustration. "Last time I used it was with a fight with Natsu, and I got arrested."

"Oh gosh." Kaiko gasped, and left it at that. She wanted to ask more, but now wasn't the time. They had to focus on fighting the monster before them.

Erza let Kaiko go first. Digging her feet into the ground, the redheaded celestial wizard charged at the monster, lifting her wand-scythe into the air. Then, with a huge swing, Kaiko sliced through part of the monster near its neck. It howled in pain, and put its hand on the gaping wound.

Kaiko didn't let another moment pass by, so she charged at the monster once more, but with a more powerful force. This time, she flew into the air, and came downwards onto the monster's back. The tip of the scythe stabbed through its back, and a teal aura started seeping into the wound. Muros winced as the aura finished going in. Kaiko flew back to the ground with one kick of her foot, waiting for the reaction.

A huge explosion was heard when it did happen, and the monster tumbled to the ground.

"Nice job." Erza complimented Kaiko as she herself got ready to fight.

"Thanks," Kaiko went to say, but Erza was already dashing at the monster.

Kaiko watched in awe as Erza repeatedly swung her swords at Muros, who was getting beat up by the minute. Bruises started forming on him, and he wasn't liking it one bit.

Right when Erza went to stab one of her swords into one of his front legs, he swung his arm at her. She want to dodge it in time, but couldn't do so. Kaiko gasped when Erza hit smack dab into the wall, falling to the floor.

"Erza!" Kaiko ran over quickly after the dust had subsided. She went to help the warrior up, but Erza held a hand up, letting her know that she's fine.

"...I don't need any help." Erza told her as she stood up. Her arms were covered with bruises, but her face had a minimum amount of them. "...I just got distracted by Muros' attack."

She then noticed Muros about to do a flying kick at the two, and she countered it just in time. Erza sent the three-headed cenetaur back with a huge fire orb, causing it to crash into the wall.

Piles of rubble fell down onto the monster, and some particles of dust fell down. The cave shook with the impact, almost causing Erza to lose her balance.

Muros was now badly wounded, not to mentioned weakened. He tried his best to stand up, with his right arm shaking as he did so.

When he finally got up, he felt his anger rushing through him. Steam came out of his nose, and he charged at Erza and Kaiko with all his might. Kaiko shrieked, assuming that was the move Muros used to kill those other members. So when she saw that Erza was in her path, she pushed her out of the way. She was now in danger of getting hit.

"...What did you do that for-" Erza growled before she saw Muros about to hit Kaiko hard. "KAIKO!" she yelled, and went to dash forward. But it was too late.

Erza's eyes widened in fear as Muros smashed into Kaiko, and then quickly backed up. Kaiko stood plastered to the wall for a second until hiting the ground with a thud. She was badly bruised.

The redheaded warrior dashed over to Kaiko, who was trying her best to get back up.

"You should've paid more attention." Erza warned her, seeing the bruises covering her body. "You should've blocked it in time with your weapon." she then sighed, not wanting to tell Kaiko what she should've done for long. "...Anyways, are you going to be able to fight?"

"...I'll be fine." Kaiko told her, thanking Erza after helping her stand up. "And I know that I should've done those things, and I apologize."

Erza fell silent for a minute, then nodded. "...Alright." She and Kaiko then heard Muros let out a roar once more.

Erza then averted her eyes on Kaiko's. "Ready?" she asked Kaiko, who gave her a baffled expression. 

"Ready for what?" Kaiko questioned.

"We're going to defeat this monster as one." Erza explained, getting her fire swords ready. "So get your wand-scythe ready to attack. Got it?"

Kaiko thought that over, and smirked, liking the idea. "Got it."

The two then looked at Muros, and bent down into their fighting stances. They then charged with all their might at the monster. Muros didn't have a chance to attack, and screamed in pain as he got hit in the chest by two fire slashes and one teal, crescent orb.

Erza and Kaiko watched as he started to glow, his form dissolving into the air. But when that was done, they couldn't believe their eyes on who was lying on the floor, wounded.

It was Abel Boris, a member of the Guild. Kaiko didn't have a clue who he was, but Erza recognized him.

"What the heck?" was what came out of Erza's mouth. "You were the cenetaur, Abel?"

Abel stood up a bit, resting his hands on his knees for balance. Besides his battered state, he still had strength to stand up. Some of his white hair was shielding his auburn eyes, though his red Fairy Tail mark was visible to see.

"...Yeah, I guess you could say that." Abel rubbed the back of his neck with his hand nervously, showing to have a deep, masculine voice. "But to be honest, Erza, I have no clue how this happened."

"What do you mean?" Kaiko asked, and Abel locked his eyes on her. He looked a tad surprised when his eyes meet with hers, and a bantam blush covered his cheeks. Kaiko looked confused, but was still waiting for his answer.

He sighed. "...Well, I remember being assigned here 2 years ago to get rid of a minotaur that had been raiding this village in Rome for quite some time. I had managed to defeat Muros, but his spirit went into my body, causing me to become possessed and take on his form." he took a second to breathe. "Unlike his ancestor, Cerburus, his spirit goes into people's bodies after they defeat him, as a way of revenge."

"...Well, thank God you're back to normal." Erza smiled a bit. Kaiko looked at her, surprised that she was back in her normal armor again. "...But right now, we have to get you back to the Guild. Will you be able to walk, or do you want one of us to carry you?"

"That's a good question." Abel laughed a bit, then looked over at Kaiko. He was silent for a second until he pointed his finger in Kaiko's direction. "...I want her to carry me back."

Kaiko looked shocked. "W-What?! But...you're...5'11'', and I'm 5'8''! I won't be able to carry you-"

Abel pulled off his best puppy-eyed look, and Kaiko sighed. "Alright, fine."

The three then left the cave without another word, and Kaiko carried Abel marriage style the whole time back, which embarrassed her greatly.

But Abel didn't seem to mind.


	2. The New Arrival

"Woo! We're finally back at the Guild!" Abel threw his hands into the air to show his joyful mood. "I thought I wouldn't be back in forever."

His hands almost hit Kaiko in the face, and Kaiko mumbled something under her breath that Abel couldn't hear, but Erza certainly heard it. The I'm-guessing-he's-getting-on-your-nerves look she gave the redheaded wizard said it all, and Kaiko nodded.

"Well, this is a surprise." an elderly voice boomed, and the three looked in the direction of it.

It was Makarov Dreyar, the 3rd and 6th Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild. Kaiko and the others knew him to also be one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Makarov was an extremely short, elderly man. Some of the members have made fun of his aging hair, which explains the baldness on the top of his head. Only the outer rims of his contain the rest of his white hair. He also had a thick white mustache. He also has a Black Fairy Tail stamp that covers his entire chest area. His usual attire was a white shirt with a Black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle, which was covered by an orange hoodie. A blue and orange jester hat and matching orange shirts completed the look.

Kaiko could've sworn that she saw him in different attire, perhaps in more formal outfit. But she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Ah, Master Makarov." she spoke up. "You know Abel?"

"Of course." The 88-year old man cast his black eyes on Abel, who flinched. "He used to cause trouble around the Guild by setting up pranks. He got punched by some, which unfortunately, didn't teach him a lesson at all. And I believe he learned his lesson when he pulled a prank on Gray Fullbuster."

Abel laughed. "That guy had it coming, Gramps!"

"Well, I don't think he did, young man." Makarov told him in a cold tone, making shivers go down Abel's spine.

"Anyways," Makarov continued, looking at Erza, "did you two defeat the monster?"

"Yes, sir." Erza bowed. "But you wouldn't believe who it really was."

Makarov looked at the Wind Mage that was in Kaiko's arms, and his mouth dropped open in surprise. "Abel?! You were Muros?"

"Yes, sir." Abel sighed. "It's...a long story. But basically, when I went with my team to fight Muros, I had killed him, but his spirit corrupted mine, thus turning me into him. The others on my team didn't survive."

"...I see." Makarov nodded. "But you will need to get some treatment, and same goes for Kaiko." he glanced at Kaiko, who he saw had bruises on her body.

"Right." Abel smiled, and Kaiko had a bad feeling about that. Abel giggled and blushed. "I will be with Kaiko!"

_Oh dear God..._Kaiko made a disgusted face.

"It seems that Abel likes you, Kaiko." Makarov couldn't help but smile when saying that. "He tends to fall head over heels in love with girls your age. He's kind of like a schoolgirl when he gets crushes."

"Well, that explains it." Kaiko mumbled. "He acts like a 7 year old..."

"That's because of his childish and mischevious personality." Makarov explained. "Besides that, I will take him to Mirajane, if you don't mind."

"Oh, that's okay." Kaiko smiled, and it was Abel's turn to frown. He knew that Kaiko was relieved to have him lifted from her shoulders.

As Kaiko watched Makarov assist Abel to Mirajane, who was talking to Laxus, she sighed.

"...Well, I have to go now." Erza spoke up, catching Kaiko's attention. "It was nice being paired up with you, Kaiko."

"Thanks, Erza." Kaiko smiled. "Same goes to you." She then watched Erza walk away and leave the wizard's sight. She then spotted Lucy Heartilfia coming towards her.

"Hey, Kaiko." Lucy grinned, and went to ask the redhead how the mission went, but then she saw the bruises Kaiko suffered. "Oh gosh! You don't look good."

"...Tell me about it." Kaiko exhaled in frustration. "It's a long story, though. I'll be able to tell you soon after my bruises are treated."

"Alright." Lucy nodded. She and Kaiko then heard yelling from behind them, and saw Gray and Natsu having their arguments as usual.

Usually Kaiko and Lucy would laugh a bit, but they knew that Erza was here.

"Guys, you'd better stop that." Lucy told them, nervously. "You know Erza will catch you two any minute now."

The fire between the two disappeared, and the pink-haired fire mage laughed. "Oh, that's nothing to worry about-" he then saw Erza's glare from the corner of the room, and jumped. "O-Okay, I-I...take that back..."

_Well, they'll regain their freedom once Erza leaves for another important mission..._Kaiko reminded herself in her mind, because she knew if she said it out loud, she would receive Erza's ice cold glare.

" ." A feminine voice called, and Kaiko turned her head in the direction of where it was coming from.

"Yes?" Kaiko asked when the woman came over. She was just a regular nurse, with bobbed pink hair and black eyes.

"You're needed in the treatment center." The nurse smiled with care, and did a curtsee. "Follow me."

Kaiko did as she was told, and after doing so, she waited for Mirajane to help her down. Kaiko found it strange that she couldn't sit down right with all the bruises she had on her. Once she was down and had a blanket over her, she looked over to her left, and right, to make sure "lover boy" wasn't there.

And of course, he was, grinning as usual.

The redheaded celestial wizard exhaled in annoyance. "...May you please stop that grinning? It's creeping me out."

"Sorry, can't." Abel laughed, and winced a bit due to his wounds. "I just happen to like you, that's all."

"You like me in a..what you call it..fanboy way." Kaiko frowned, and looked away. "And it's very irritating."

"Oh gosh..." Abel felt a bit hurt by that statement. "I'm sorry."

Kaiko looked at him, doubting that his apology was true. "... There's nothing to be sorry about. You just need to know not to give me that creepy grin, that's all."

"Same goes with the blushing and stuff?"

"YES!" Kaiko yelled, and the nurse had to tell her to quiet down. But the nurse and Makarov had to admit that this was kind of funny to watch.

"...Now, may you please be quiet?" was all Kaiko asked for the Wind mage to do before she turned her head away from him.

"...Alright." Abel exhaled in frustration, since he hadn't met a girl in his whole life that would get irritated by him falling over them. "Whatever floats your boat."

* * *

><p>It was nighttime, and Kaiko was getting ready to go home. Her bruises were already treated, though some were almost gone, covered by bandages. She was glad that Abel wasn't around, or else she would gladly punch him smack dab in the face.<p>

A smirk crosses her lips due to that thought, and she still wore it when she arrived at her house. She was fine with getting the dollars for the reward, but she had decided to give it to Makarov and the others. Her parents already had enough money as it is, especially when Kaiko gave the money she and Natsu recieve on that one mission to them.

She then sighed. _I wonder how they're doing._ she pondered, getting into her pink night shirt and matching pajama pants. _Even though Father makes a lot of money being one of the leaders of the Guild, him and Mother are hardly passing by on anything. _ She exhaled once more.

_I wish I was there...since Kakura is going through a tough time right now-_

__"Well, somebody looks concerned about something."

Kaiko jumped apporximately 3 feet when she heard that familar masculine voice.

"...Abel.." she muttered before slowing turning around to face him. "How did you get here-gah!"

She saw that he had just climbed through the window, and fell over on his face. Kaiko swore she saw tiny yellow birds circling above his head.

"...I...had used my wind powers to get here." Abel told her once he regained consciouness and was standing up.

Kaiko exhaled. "Well, I should've known-" her eyes then widened. "Wait. You're a Wind Mage?"

Abel smirked, and walked over to her. "Well, isn't it obvious?" He showed her the necklace around his neck, which basically consisted of white pearls and a rock. But when Kaiko looked closer at it, there was two green swirls on the rock. The symbols matched the same that he had on the spell book in his pocket.

"...Alright, then." Kaiko then exhaled. "But why did you follow me here?"

"Oh." Abel's eyes widened, and he took out a blanket from his backpack. "...I found this on a path somewhere."

Kaiko narrowed her eyes. "...A blanket? Why'd you save a blanket for..." her sentence trailed off when she saw what was inside the blanket.

It was a cat, pink to be exact. She had light pink fur covering her from the muzzle to her belly. She had angel wings, which was uncommon, and a red scarf with an orange Fairy Tail mark on it.

"...Oh." Kaiko's expression softened, and a smile slowly crept across her lips. "What happpened to this cutie?" She could see that the cat was shivering, and was weak.

"I don't know." Abel sighed. "...She told me that her parents abandoned her when they found out that she was an winged cat, an Exceed. So she fell from the sky and onto the ground, thus explaining her battered state."

"Oh, dear..." Kaiko gasped, and took the cat from Abel. She was holding it like a mother would hold a baby. "You poor thing. Don't worry, I'll heal you."

"Y-You will?" the cat spoke up, shaking. Her voice was feminine, but tiny.

"I will." The redheaded wizard smiled. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"...I don't have a name." the cat admitted, shyly.

"You don't?" Abel asked, catching their attention. "...You mean, your parents didn't give you a name?" The cat shook her head in response. "Then, we'll think of a name for you. What about...Cassidy?"

"No!" Kaiko said. "...That doesn't sound like a good name."

"Alright." Abel sighed, and thought of another one. "Oh! Ryu?"

"After that Street Fighter? No, I don't think so." Kaiko looked disgusted by his choice. "...Besides, she doesn't seem to be the fighting type."

"...Well, I thought so." Abel thought of one more. "Dante?That was my best friend's name-" 

"She's a girl, Abel!" The redhead snapped, then exhaled. "You know what? I'll think of a name for her." She became silent for a minute until speaking up. "Is Kayla alright with you?"

Before Abel could object, the cat smiled. "Yes, that's perfect!" The now named Kayla giggled, and then winced.

"...You should get some rest." Kaiko sighed, and scanned her room for a proper place for Kayla to sleep. She told Abel to hold Kayla for a second while she opened the door to her closet, finding a pillow and a blanket, small enough for Kayla to cuddle under and make herself comfortable.

Kaiko then took Kayla back from the Wind Mage after putting the pillow and blanket on the floor next to her bed.

"I'm sure Kayla will be fine with this." The redheaded wizard grinned, and carefully set Kayla down, unwrapping the blanket that was on her. "...Also, this would be a good home for her."

"I'm sure it will." Abel grinned as well, and looked around. "Speaking of which, I don't really have a home. My house got taken away since I didn't pay the rent...so..." he paused for a second. "May I spend the night here?"

Kaiko froze. _He...wants to spend the night here?! _she gritted her teeth. _Who with this dork's mind thinks of something like that-_ she stopped her little rant when she saw Abel waiting patiently for her answer._  
><em>

The redhead exhaled in frustration, and slapped her palm on her forehead. "...Yes, you can. But you'll have to sleep on the floor."

"Yay!" Abel raised his hands into the air, happy. Kaiko groaned at how joyful he was. "But it doesn't matter if I have to sleep on the floor. I can conjure a cloud to turn into a bed, so I'll be cozy."

Once Kayla and Abel were sound asleep, Kaiko found that she had trouble sleeping a little bit.

She tossed and turned, tried to sleep on her sides, but then saw that sleeping on her back suited her more. Her hair was scattered in every which direction on the pillow, almost like a wave.

_...I hate my life..._she sighed, and with that, she managed to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Morning, you two!" Mirajane greeted Kaiko and Abel as they entered the Guild the next morning. The white-haired woman happened to see who was in Kaiko's arms. "Oh, who is that?"<p>

Kaiko blinked, not knowing who she was talking about at first, then looked down at the pink cat. "Oh, this is Kayla. Abel found her yesterday. She was abandoned by her parents due to being a winged Exceed."

"Oh,dear." Mirajane gasped softly, showing her concern. "That's awful. Well, I'm sure she'll be safe with you, Kaiko."

"Thanks!" Kaiko smiled. "Also, I would like to enroll her in the Guild, if you don't mind."

"Of course!" Mirajane clapped her hands together, and went to get a stamp and a scarf for Kayla.

Kayla was happy to hear about hadn't heard of the Fairy Tail Guild before, so she was curious.

"Oh, hey! Another Exceed!" A cheerful voice made the pink cat jump.

"W-Who said that?" Kayla asked before seeing a blue cat hover down with his wings.

"I did!" Happy grinned. "My name's Happy. I'm an Exceed like you are!"

"You are?" Kayla's eyes widened, since she didn't expect another one of her kind to be here. "...Well, um... my name's Kayla."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kayla!" Happy extended his paw, and Kayla happily shook it with hers.

Kayla then watched as Happy flew off, calling Natsu's name.

"Who's Natsu?" Kayla looked up at Kaiko.

"Oh, he's a member here at the Fairy Tail Guild." Kaiko nodded, her red hair going along with the movement of her head. "He's known as a Dragon Slayer, the Fire Type. He...also has an appetite after missions."

"Oh, same here!" Kayla grinned, her eyes beaming. Kaiko then wished that she hadn't mentioned Natsu's eating habits. "I love eating food! That's something that I have in common with Natsu!"

The pink cat then heard Mirajane calling for Kaiko to bring her over. "Coming, Mira!" Kaiko obliged, and walked over to the young woman.

In Mirajane's hand was an orange stamp, and a red scarf. Kaiko rested Kayla on a table, who sat down with ease. Kaiko then tied the scarf behind Kayla's neck, while Mirajane put the stamp on the front of the scarf.

"Hold on, I have a mirror." Mirajane giggled as she got out the said object, and held it up for Kayla to see. Kayla looked at herself in awe as she saw the red scarf around her neck, with the orange Fairy Tail Guild mark on it.

Kayla jumped up and down with joy, and Kaiko and Mirajane couldn't help but laugh.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Kayla!" Kaiko congratulated her.


	3. The Cold Dweller

Kaiko and the others had just finished congratulating Kayla for becoming part of the Fairy Tail Guild. The Exceed was still in a little bit of pain from that huge fall that she took before meeting Abel and the redheaded wizard, so Mirajane offered to help heal her. Kaiko didn't mind, and let the white-haired woman take Kayla into the healing room.

The redhead then sighed, a little melancholy. Even though she had just met Kayla, Kayla felt like a daughter to her.

"Something wrong, cutie?" Kaiko jumped when she heard that voice, and sharply turned around, almost hitting the person straight in the forehead.

"Abel!" she growled, gritting her teeth. The Wind Mage just smirked, and Kaiko frowned. "Don't ever scare me again. And don't call me 'cutie'!"

"Well, I need a nickname to call you by, right?" Abel laughed, and rested his hands behind his head. "Because if I forget your name, then I can use that."

Kaiko grumbled, and looked away, crossing her arms. "Just call me Kaiko, nothing else." she then looked at the healing room, wondering how Kayla's doing.

Abel looked over her shoulder, and saw where Kaiko was paying her attention at. "...So you're concerned about the Exceed, aren't you?"

Kaiko looked at him, and became silent. She then nodded. "Yes. I had noticed that she has a few bruises on her, and they looked pretty bad." she then exhaled. "...I just hope that Mira will be able to heal her."

"Oh, I'm sure she will." Abel grinned. "Mira's a good healer."

Kaiko smiled. "Yep, that she is." Abel blushed a bit to see Kaiko's smile.

"Kaiko! Abel!" A masculine voice called, and the two turned in the direction of the voice.

They saw that it was Gray, the Ice Wizard. Kaiko could tell because of his dark blue hair, and his black eyes. He was shirtless, as usual, and usually wore boxers when not wearing his clothes.

Speaking of which, when Kaiko looked down to see if he was wearing boxers, it wasn't pretty...

"Did Natsu steal your boxers again?!" Kaiko yelled, disgusted. Gray nodded, and told them to hold one a minute.

Kaiko and Abel could hear Natsu telling Gray that he doesn't have them, and then a spark of hatred.

The celestial wizard then heard a snicker from Abel, and glared at him. "Abel, don't tell me..."

"Yes, I stole them!" Abel burst out into laughter, and took something from behind his back. They were indeed, Gray's boxers.

Kaiko sighed. "Abel, please tell Gray the truth and give him back your boxers." she crossed her arms . "Besides, it'll serve you right, since you've pulled pranks on Gray before and finally got in hot water with Master."

Abel's eyes widened, and a few streaks of blue appeared under his eye. He clearly looked displeased by Kaiko's order. But the streaks disappeared quickly when Abel sighed in frustration. "Okay, fine."

Kaiko watched as Abel walked up to Gray, showing him the boxers. Gray stopped bickering with Natsu, and snatched the boxers away from the Wind Mage. Kaiko could hear Gray say, "...I should've known it was you..." before Abel received a punch across the face.

Kaiko didn't look surprised when she saw Abel walking towards her, holding his right cheek, which was bruised up and a little swollen.

"See?" Kaiko grinned. "Telling the truth helps."

"Easy for you to say!" Abel groaned, and winced. "Ow...he packs quite a punch..."

"Anyways..." Gray sighed, suddenly back in regular clothes in an instant. He walked over to the young Fairy Tail Guild members. "I was going to inform you of a mission that Gramps assigned us on. It's far away, and it's in the cold. So he had applied us some jackets." Gray brought over the jackets, and the two put them on.

"...Aren't you going to be cold, Gray?" Kaiko questioned, a little concerned.

"No, not at all." Gray laughed. "Besides, I'm an Ice wizard. The cold keeps me warm." he then glanced over at Natsu. "...Also, I would be off of Natsu's neck when we are gone for the mission, so we'd better get going."

Natsu heard what Gray had said, and went to protest, but it was too late; the three were already gone.

"I thought that you and Natsu are good friends, not rivals." Kaiko said to Gray as the three were almost at the station.

"Oh, we're good friends." Gray smirked. "We just have unfriendly arguments from time to time, that's all."

"I see." Kaiko nodded, and when the trio got to the train station, they patiently waited for the train.

...

"Wow, I didn't know that a Wind Mage could get train sick." Kaiko smirked when she saw that Abel was bent over the window, looking like he just threw up over it. And she stood corrected.

"...Well, only for me, it is." Abel calmed himself down as he put his bottom back on the seat. "I can't stand seeing the wind passing by so fast like that in the sky. I'm used to seeing it go slow and smooth."

"...Ah, I see what you mean." Gray nodded, and Abel locked his eyes on the Ice Wizard. "It goes with your calm, but rambunctious personality." Abel felt his anger rise when Gray said that, but managed to keep himself at a calm level. "...Natsu is like that when he gets trainsick, but it has to do with him being a Dragon Slayer."

"A Dragon Slayer?" Kaiko raised an eyebrow. "Why does he have that name if he was raised by a dragon?"

The dark-haired man shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know. But I just know that him being train sick, or sea sick, it is because of his type."

"Alright." and Kaiko left it at that. She then thought of Lucy and the others back at the Guild, including Juvia, Gray's number 1 fan.

"Say, Gray," The redhead spoke up, catching his attention. "I was thinking of Juvia, the blue-haired girl that has a crush on you. I've seen you smiling at her, and she smiles back. ...Is there something going on between you two?"

Gray's eyes widened and he looked disgusted. "W-Why did you bring that up?" he asked Kaiko in shock. "...I don't like her. She creeps me out."

Kaiko could see that he didn't want to admit that he likes Juvia, so she just exhaled, and averted her attention to the window. "...Oh, I was just wondering, that's all."

...

The rest of the train trip was in complete silence until they got to their destination. They heard the steam of the train blow through the smoke stack, and then the train coming to a stop. So as they got off, Kaiko could feel the breeze of the cold wind pass by them.

"Man, it's cold..." Kaiko shivered. She had remembered that she was wearing shorts, so her legs weren't completely covered. "Where are we, Gray?"

"We're in Anolsa." Gray responded, and looked around. "It is an abandoned island where it snows constantly, and the temperatures are always at either 30 degrees or 40 degrees."

"Geez..." Kaiko gritted her teeth. "Talk about freezing." She then averted her attention to the mission. "...So, um, what is the mission?"

Gray had to think that over. "It has been reported that there's a rogue wizard somewhere in this area. She goes by Rin Tanaka, and is known for rebeling on her Guild." he paused before continuing. "So she has come here to hide from them, and might be planning her next hidehout sometime soon."

"So we just have to go and find her, and bring her back to her Guild?" Abel repeated that to himself and laughed, with his hands on his hips. "Piece of cake!"

"Don't get too joyful just yet, Wind Mage." Gray reminded him, and Abel frowned. "...This is tougher than it seems. Rin is very good at her Pyschic powers, and will use them to kill people in an instant."

Kaiko's heart sank at the last five words of Gray's sentence. "...So she's that strong?"

Gray nodded. "So we have to think of a plan that'll work out smoothly. If it doesn't work out that way, then we're pretty much doomed."

"True." Kaiko agreed, and waited to hear what Gray had in mind. She was all ears.

"Okay." Gray spoke up when he thought of something, and motioned with his hand for Kaiko and Abel to come closer to him, so they can hear every word he said to them. "...So once we find the hiding spot where Rin is taking shelter, Kaiko needs to break the barrier that Rin might have around her...because the rare magic inside Kaiko's wand can break through Pyschic powers."

He then took a deep breath before continuing. "As for you, Abel, I want you to use your book to send any attacks at Rin if she tries to pick up a fight. I will then come join you once you've started, and we'll fight together."

"...Kaiko will then transform her wand into a sword for her turn at Rin, who knows how to conjure weapons out of thin air. When Rin can't fight anymore, we'll take her back to her Guild."

"I don't think that'll be a safe choice, Gray." Kaiko commented. "You had mentioned that Rin left her Guild, and most likely will not go back to it again. So the safer choice is to take her back to our Guild, the Fairy Tail Guild."

Gray thought that over, and then rested a hand on his forehead. "Man, you're right...but she'll think that we're taking her by force."

Kaiko smirked. "Oh, I don't think she will. We'll convince her that we're not. It's for her own good."

The three then heard a loud explosion come from in front of them. Gray almost stumbled and lost his balance, but managed to regain it just in time. He then scanned the perimeter to find where that noise came from, and saw a pink aura a mile away from them.

The aura seemed to be coming from a cave, a snow cave to be more accurate. It seemed to be a normal size, not a huge size like the ones in the other islands are.

"Okay! Let's go." Gray started running to it, and the two young Fairy Tail members followed him.

"I think she sensed our presence!" The white-haired Wind Mage told Gray.

"I know that." He replied, and looking ahead again. "...That's why we need to take this chance to fight her-"

He saw a large orb come out him from out of nowhere. He gritted his teeth, and yelled, "Ice! Make! Shield!" An ice shield came out from his hands, and blocked the orb just in time. He then sent it back, thus breaking the shield. A female figure that saw it coming back at her, dodged it, and it disappeared into thin air.

"Nice try, Ice Wizard." The female voice said to Gray with a cold tone before making her appearance.

The trio saw that that female voice came from the person they were looking for...Rin Tanaka. She had long, black hair, which was put into a low ponytail. She had magenta eyes, which matched with her sleevless shirt. She had a purple coat on her, and long, purple pants. She wore spiked, black boots, with a red jewel in the middle of them. She had a strange tattoo on her cheek, which Kaiko noticed was from her Guild.

"Oh my gosh..." The redhead's eyes widened. "That tattoo, it's..."

"It's what?" Gray and Abel asked Kaiko in unision, and the two didn't notice it.

Kaiko felt a lump appear in her throat as she tried her best to remember what it was. "...It's the Wisdom Dragon Guild's tattoo...or in Japanese, it means ChieWani." She then gasped. "Rin came from a once peaceful Guild that suddenly became corrupt! That's why she left her Guild!"

Everyone got silent for a moment, and Kaiko heard a chuckle escape the dark-haired wizard's lips.

"My, someone's clever." She remarked, which only made Kaiko annoyed. "...How did you know that my Guild became corrupt?"

"Because I had read about them before in the daily newspaper." Kaiko explained. "...It had talked about the Guild killing many of its members due to their Master going crazy. And it had mentioned that two parents of a young Pyschic Mage were one of the many killed."

Rin's eyes widened when she heard that, and looked away. "...Those two parents...were not mine!" She suddenly turned around sharply at the trio, and sent a crescent orb at them."

Abel quickly got out his book, and summoned Wind Cutter, which immediately cut the orb in half. Abel smirked when he saw Rin's shocked face.

Rin then growled, and charged with all her might at Abel. "You...fiend!" Abel went to block it, but ended up getting sent flying back with a blow to the stomach. Kaiko and Gray watched as Abel rolled a few times before stopping.

The dark-haired wizard then focused her attention on Kaiko and Gray, and charged at them, ready to take them out like she took out Abel.

_Okay then...guess this is a change of plans. _Kaiko thought to herself as she got out her wand. She ran two fingers across the handle of the wand, and waited until it grew bigger in size. It then became a sword, with the two monkey ears now becoming the top part of the handle.

Rin looked surprised as Kaiko rested her hands on her sword, and got ready to fight.

"...What? You haven't seen a sword like this before?" Kaiko asked her, which made Rin mad.

The dark-haired mage gritted her teeth, and stuck out her right hand out. She closed her eyes, and waited for a pink aura to appear in her hands. Kaiko then heard static electricity come from the aura before it transformed into a large sword. It looked simliar to Kaiko's sword, but it was much more sharper.

Rin couldn't help but scoff. "Now look who's shocked, redhead." She then charged at the celestial wizard, and Kaiko could feel the adrenaline inside of her kick up.

She managed to block Rin's attack just in time with her sword, and once Rin flew back, landing with both of her feet, Kaiko swung her sword at the dark-haired Pyschic Mage. A huge, teal crescent went flying at Rin, and she went to block it, but couldn't.

The three watched as Rin took the blow by the attack, and went flying backwards, landing on her back hard. She was struggling to get up, and was coughing up blood. Kaiko wondered why that was happening, and then saw that the attack had slashed her right across the chest, which seemed to be Rin's weak spot.

Kaiko gasped. "Abel, Gray. We can't send the attacks towards Rin's upper body."

The two men looked at her in bewilderment. "What do you mean, Kaiko?" Abel asked, who had been helped up by Gray, but his stomach was hurting a bit.

Kaiko hesitated for a second, then explained. "...When I sent that attack at her, it hit her right in the chest, which weakened her dramatically. If we send more attacks at that same area, it will most likely kill her."

The white-haired Mage and the dark-haired Ice wizard gave that some thought, and had to admit that Kaiko is right.

"...Okay then." Abel nodded, and dusted off his book,which was covered in snow. "Then let's aim for different parts on her body then."

Once he said that, the three engaged in a 20-minute long battle with Rin. It seemed that they were losing, but when Kaiko snuck behind Rin and knocked her upside the head with her sword, the fight was over.

The trio tried their best to regain their breath, since all that fighting drained them out.

"...So how long is she going to be knocked out?" Gray asked Kaiko once he was able to breathe better.

The 19-year old redhead had to think on that for a moment. "I suppose 10 to 15 minutes. That might give us enough time to go to the train and back to the Guild."

"True." Abel agreed, then a question clicked into his brain. "But who's going to carry Rin back to the Fairy Tail Guild?"

Him and Kaiko both looked at Gray, whose eyes widened at their choice. He then exhaled and picked Rin's body up, putting it over his shoulders. "Okay, fine. Let's get going."

So, without another word, the trio made their way back to the train station. They were sure to get a rant from Rin once she regains her consciousness.


End file.
